


smut

by ziomes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziomes/pseuds/ziomes
Summary: violent yaoi





	smut

Ever since she told me that she would vore me, I knew I was in love, so of course I had to tell her all of my kinks. These are the stories of a brave explorer, looking to catalogue all varieties of monster-girls. The young explorer was indeed Amami, trying to pick up some hot chicks even tho he’s characterization says he’s against that smh. He was supposed to be looking for his twelve sisters, but had been sidetracked when he saw all the girls at the beach. They were VERY nice and gave him directions. The VERY nice things that gave him directions also gave him a soda, he really likes soda. The soda he was given was kind of flat, however. This was nothing major for a well-mannered man like himself. Amami then threw the soda in the garbage, dabbing while doing so, he then made his way to the countryside, where he met…. Fucking Ouma. It was clear that the boy was . memeing,Ouma had a Shrek remix of Allstar blaring from his phones speakers. This wasn't the first time Ouma had done something like this but it was about to be the last, he had to go. Ouma couldn't handle it anymore, it was just too much for him and he was at his breaking point, and that's when he thought to himself… He uttered the words “THE WORLD.” As he said it, time began to stop. Everything in the room became suspended in motion… expect Kokichi himself. The thing was, Amami was out of Ouma’s bullshit range, so he wasn’t suspended, Amami went in and kicked Ouma in the balls, “What in the actual fuck are you doing? That’s it, come here shitface, you’re coming with me on my grand adventure.” Amami drags him away, while Ouma was crying since he lost his powers to the Avocado Daddy himself. Amami dragged the boy by his scarf, Ouma was still crying, whimpering things like “Avocado Daddy” was a bully, The avocado ignored the boy, taking him on the Grand Adventure™. The Grand Adventure™ being death, Amami took a knife and plunged it in the smaller boy killing him, he couldn’t take this “Avocado Daddy” bullshit so he killed him, he killed ouma and buried him where he would never be found.


End file.
